Atticus Rookwood
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and is coming soon. , |blood status = Pure-Blood (blood traitor) |Age = |Alias = * Att (nickname) * Attie (by Oscar) * Rookwood (by people who don't know him well enough to know he hates it with a fiery passion) * The Keyfinder (name for, when he and Oscar were leaving keys for the ) * Ghost (the name given to his animagus by the DA, given that he comes and goes with messages for them without a trace) |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = (human formally) |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Green |skin = Fair |family = * Oscar Macnair (husband) * (father, estranged) * Eloise Rookwood (née Nilsson) (mother) * Alexander Rookwood (older brother) † * Odette Rookwood (older sister) * Linnea Nilsson (maternal aunt) † * Eiji Solberg (uncle, by marriage (divorced) * Gavin Eriksson (uncle, by marriage) * Yuriko Solberg (maternal cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (grandmother,estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (grandfather, estranged) † * Penhallow Family * Nilsson Family * |Animagus = Barn owl |jukebox = You'll be in My Heart (Phil Collins) |Boggart = |Wand = Apple, 13¾", phoenix feather, elegantly decorated, with "ᛟᛊᚲᚨᚱ" carved roughly into the side, the wand has a few knicks and dents along it's length, a sign of wear and tear but it is clearly well loved, it is swishy and very good for charm work. It seems to share a special bond with a certain pear wand, in part due to the matching runes carved into them by their masters as a declaration of love. | Patronus = Barn owl |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch Team (6th & 7th year, beater) * (indirectly) * |job = Curse-breaker (specialising in warding) |hideg = -}} Atticus "Attie" Nathaniel Penhallow (formerly Rookwood) (b.18 July ) is an . He was born in Penshurst, Kent to Eloise and , and is the youngest of their three children, his older siblings being Alexander and Odette Rookwood. His maternal aunt Linnea Eriksson had three children over two marriages, the first being Yuriko Solberg, his eldest cousin, followed by her half sisters Willamina and Annika Eriksson. Growing up in a of strict Pure-blood ideals; with a wilfully ignorant mother and an intensely violent and abusive father was exceedingly difficult, especially given that the older he became, the less he understood or agreed with the ideals he'd been taught. Though he and his older sister Odette, who shared his views, never voiced or acted on this in the presence of their father they still didn't live up to their older brother, who was the picture of a perfect pureblood. For this reason they were often the target of their fathers wrath when they showed any sign of disobedience. Their eldest brother was the only one of the three children to actually take on the family traditions and , and as such was their fathers pride and joy; as he saw no point investing in the failures this two other children were already becoming. Atticus first started attending in 1991, being sorted into house, like his father and brother before him. This was one of the few things that ever truly pleased Augustus where Atticus was concerned. Though it was not nearly enough to put him on par with Alex, who despite sharing their fathers ideals loyally and to the letter actually did care for his siblings to some extent and let both of them know that he was proud of them when they were sorted into a (though this was of course the lesser choice) and Slytherin respectively. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Sixth Year Second Wizarding War Seventh Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Werewolf Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Beaters Category:Curse-Breakers Category:Warders Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Blood Traitors Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Penhallow Family Category:HP TheSnailQueen